Three, Three, The Rising
by dirtyprettything
Summary: Remus Lupin was controlled, but he wasn’t in control. Not when it came to Lucius Malfoy. [RemusLucius slash] [HarryDraco implied slash]
1. Chapter I

Genre – Angst/Humour

Format – Third person

Rating – PG-13

Warnings – Sex, metaphorical sex, slash, deep thinking, cynicism

Couplings – Harry/Draco, and I'll leave you to work the rest out

Summary – Remus Lupin was controlled, but he wasn't in control. Not when it came to Lucius Malfoy.

A/N – This was a challenge fic I found floating around when cleaning out my files… I deduced that my friend Moose set up the challenge (firstly because Remus/Lucius isn't a typical coupling of mine and secondly because the challenge lines just have her written all over them) despite the fact that she cannot remember giving the challenge, and I for the life of me cannot remember receiving it. But anyway, read, enjoy, review, and this one goes out to Ralspudzinmoose!  
Oh yes, and it is presumably AU as Lupin is still teaching at Hogwarts and Harry is taking NEWTS, so just imagine there has not, as of yet, been any resolvation of the Voldemort situation, and Remus has returned to Hogwarts. The fic is unfinished so I may decide to cast light on his return, but you've have to REVIEW to find out (oh yes, I'm sneaky)

Challenge lines -  
"Three, three, the rising"  
"Look wolfie, you might be used to doing it doggy style but I'm not so just stay still and shut the fuck up!"  
"Wait, wait, sorry, just WHAT was that about a...a...you know..."

**Three, three, the rising: Chapter 1**  
_In which Remus Lupin contemplates his sanity, and Lucius Malfoy is a smug, smirking bastard._

Remus Lupin was controlled.

He had to be. Certain... genetic abnormalities made it necessary for him to be totally and completely controlled in everything he did, whenever he could be. He was renowned for being always calm, always rational and always in control.

So why was it that Lucius Malfoy, of all people, made him, in all circumstances, as Sirius and James so eloquently put it all those years ago 'like, totally warp out dude'?

It was ridiculous!

That cold, arrogant, manipulating money-machine had no right to come marching into Hogwarts demanding this and that, just like he'd always done, as though he owned the entire wizarding world.

Remus remembered screaming to that self-satisfied sneer when he was about fifteen or so, that there would come a time when the realization would hit smug, smirking bastards that they couldn't just go through life threatening to sue people.

Unfortunately he'd been proved wrong.

Slightly more than fifteen or so years later than that, a certain smug, smirking bastard was proceeding to just go through life threatening to sue people, and more precisely was proceeding to just go through life swanning around Hogwarts and threatening to sue Remus Lupin for failing his sons Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT regardless of the fact that the boy never even bothered turning up for the exam.

Not that Draco was stupid.

On the contrary – he was customarily the victor in all confrontations, battles and duels in Defense Against the Dark Arts, largely due to the fact that he cut out the 'Defense Against' part before his opposition had managed to disarm him.

Took after his father though. No ability to win gracefully. And the worst thing, Remus found, about those kind of people is that they never lose.

Lucius Malfoy never lost. Oh no, not to Snape, who so coveted the subject even in his school days, not to Sirius or James, the ever triumphant adventure-extrodinaires, not even to Remus, in more ways than one the Defense Against the Dark Arts expert.

Lucius Malfoy was a law unto himself. Cruel, contemptuous, conceited, the very thought of him was enough to drive Remus round the bend, the thought of his self-assured stride, the haughty manner of his glare, the way his nose was ever-so-slightly upturned, as though he had something repugnant underneath it, his condescending and self-possessed demeanor, his proud and undaunted stance, his complete domination and orchestration of absolutely everybody which was both unexplainable and simply incomprehensible and his indefinable, aggravating, egotistical, stuck-up nonchalance at _everything_...

This was what drove Remus Lupin, the most controlled man on the planet, out of control.

And what frightened him was that he didn't quite know why.

The thought of fucking Lucius Malfoy was a fantasy he had quite frequently entertained in his teenage years, but had discarded as soon as his hormones possibly allowed him to do so. His straightness aside, the notion of the actual mechanics with Lucius Malfoy, control freak, selfish, arrogant bastard and malicious sadist, was quite terrifying.

So it couldn't be sex.

Some sort of past life in which he was linked to Lucius Malfoy Remus had also contemplated, but again discarded on the grounds that, to be perfectly honest, he rather felt that in his past life he had been some kind of barbaric hunter, and irony had decided that it wanted to entertain itself rather grandly and have him re-born as a child ridiculously moronic enough to get himself bitten by a werewolf. The dreams of icy wastelands, caves and crude spears that occasionally occurred, especially under the influence of Ogden's Firewhisky, helped to enforce this idea. He supposed Lucius Malfoy could have been his wife or something, but he must have been a bloody good one to get born anew as such a perversely rich, evil autocrat.

And the idea of Lucius Malfoy as a fire-wielding prehistoric witch wearing nothing more than a polar bear skin was too much for Remus to handle.

So it couldn't be any past life.

Remus vaguely though once that he could have some sort of magical link to Lucius Malfoy, corresponding magic or enchantment bonds or something like that. However, the fact that Lucius Malfoy was a respectable wizard in his public life, a despicable, underhand warlock in his private life and basic amoral torturer of anyone remotely beneficial to mankind in his spare time, alerted Remus to the fact that had no wish for any compatibility in their magic of any kind.

So it couldn't... well Remus didn't much like the idea of a magical link.

He supposed then it boiled down to a mutual hatred, but Remus reckoned with himself that there were few reasons as to why he actually had any personal hatred towards Lucius Malfoy, and most of them were to do with Sirius. Remus also reckoned that Lucius Malfoy wouldn't think about him enough to hate him, let alone experience any kind of bond between them.

Maybe it was love.

What the hell? Remus wondered what perverse and severely disturbed corner of his brain that had come from.

So what? So what was it? What was it that made Remus Lupin such a wild, furious savage when it came to dealing with Lucius Mal...

"Hey! What the hell is you're problem, can't you watch where you're going?" The words burst out of him with such aggression that at first Remus didn't realize it was him who was speaking.

"Well, well, well, Remus Lupin. Just the... 'man' I wanted to see."

**-- Fin --**

Review please! D oh, and check out my other fics.


	2. Chapter II

Genre – Angst/Humour

Format – Third person

Rating – PG-13

Warnings – Sex, metaphorical sex, slash, deep thinking, cynicism

Couplings – Harry/Draco, and I'll leave you to work the rest out

Summary – Remus Lupin was controlled, but he wasn't in control. Not when it came to Lucius Malfoy.

A/N – Since I am so very kind and generous (and I have 6 fully written chapters on the computer), I decided to upload the second part. This is to further tantalise and trick you into reviewing, since I will threaten not to update if I don't get many reviews. So... HEED MY WARNING GRAHHH. Disclaimery type things; I don't own Harry Potter, I also don't own the idea of naming chapters 'In which bla bla'. I think Lewis Carrol owns it, then Mad Maudlin (who's fic you can find on my favourites) adapted it to fic, and now I'm shamelessly plageurising.

**Three, Three, the Rising: Chapter II**  
_In which Draco is like his father, and Snape gives some rather disconcerting advice_

"Hey! What the hell is you're problem, can't you watch where you're going?" The words burst out of him with such aggression that at first Remus didn't realize it was him who was speaking.

"Well, well, well, Remus Lupin. Just the... 'man' I wanted to see." A cold drawl entered his ears from where he ascertained to be above him, and Remus clenched shut his eyes at the irony of it all.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well it looks like a new set of robes after you decide to get off the ends of these ones." Remus hastily stumbled backwards and felt a burning sensation in his face as he realized the proximity at which he'd been standing to Lucius Malfoy.

"It's not my fault you walked straight into me!"

"I think you'll find it was the other way around. You're nose has always been much closer to the ground than most. Can't expect you to notice what's going on at head height."

"I manage better than you do Malfoy, you're nose is always stuck in the air."

There was a silence and a glare from Malfoy silenced any snicker that might have been creeping up inside Remus Lupin's throat.

"To get straight to the point, you appear to have been disallowing students from reaching their full potential in you're classes by repressing their ability and enthusiasm for the subject by harshly and unfairly marking exams which are necessary as qualifications if students want to continue the subject to a higher level..."

"Repressing their ability and enthusiasm?! The boy didn't turn up for the exam! What was I supposed to do?!"

"If I can recall the situation correctly, neither did Potter."

"That was different, Harry was in a meeting with Dumbledore."

"My son was in a meeting with Professor Snape."

"Snape was taking a class at the time."

"Have you even bothered asking?"

Remus fell quiet. He had, but Snape's story was unlikely to be consistent when it came, yet again, to dealing with Malfoy.

"I'll see what I can do." Remus muttered savagely and strode past Lucius Malfoy and onto the path leading to the castle ahead. He was absolutely seething with fury that he didn't know he contained. He tore up the steps of the castle like a man possessed, cursing his inability to remain impassive and simply deal with the situation quickly and quietly. Oh yes, he forgot, Lucius Malfoy here, wizard with a wand too big for his own good wanting to show it off at every available opportunity, with a genetic displeasure for doing anything modestly or without causing maximum uproar possible...

This really wasn't Remus Lupin's day.

He had managed to walk head first into the person he... second least wanted to see.

Serverus Snape, who had sent him stumbling back onto the step below and nearly down the entire flight. That would have caused him almost certain death or at least serious injury, and both seemed pretty positive solutions to his mounting bad luck. Not that Remus Lupin would ever be so out of control to contemplate doing anything rash or stupid...

"Lupin?" Snape sneered "Common courtesy is to acknowledge and apologize someone who's robes you have just trampled all over the hems of." Feeling, once again, slightly ridiculous, Remus wearily stepped back and surveyed Snape with worn and unresponsive eyes.

"Sorry." He sighed, shortly. Snape simply glared at him, knowing there was something else Remus was thinking.

"Is there something else you want?" Remus asked, determined to outdo the cold potions master. Snape's face twisted into an angry scowl as he swept his robes around him and proceeded down the steps. Without a second glance, Remus prepared himself to start storming up the steps again, possibly into the castle to rampantly vanquish a boggart or feed the grindilow in the tank in his office, when a gentle tap on his shoulder made him hesitate in his stride and fall back down to the previous step again.

"What?" he snapped, irritably, as the thought of tumbling right down to the bottom struck him as somewhat appealing again.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't take what is offered when it is, it'll only serve to destroy you and that perfect composure of yours." Snape whispered in a flash, and their eyes met in a brief, intense moment of direction and compliance. "And it will be offered, trust me on that one."

Remus was sure his eyes were wide in horror. The way Snape had looked into his soul and pinpointed the one most irritating, insuppressible thought left Remus feeling horribly naked and more than a little out of character, let alone out of the perfect composure that Snape had so shrewdly mocked.

"I – I..." he stammered, and pulled his eyes away from Snape's. "I don't know what you're talking about." He could almost feel Snape's amusement, felt vaguely irritated by it, and marched off into the castle.

"As you wish." Snape's voice echoes hauntingly behind him. Remus was still determined to outdo the potions master, he turned around angrily and shouted after him.

"Is there a reason why Draco Malfoy did not attend his Defence Against the Dark Arts Newt? Was he, for example, in a meeting with you?"

Snape smiled predatorily.

"No he was not, but that doesn't really matter does it?"

Now Remus really needed something to smash.

**-- Fin --**

REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter III

Genre - Angst/Humour

Format - Third Person

Rating - PG-13

Warnings - Sex, metaphorical sex, slash, deep thinking, cynicism

Summary - Remus Lupin was controlled, but he wasn't in control. Not when it came to Lucius Malfoy

A/N - Errr... (wave) remember me? (sheepish grin) I haven't updated in about a million years having been super busy with moving up to university etc etc, but do forgive me, and in doing so... review, i'm poking around at my review figures and find them to be rather slack quite honestly. I will sell my body and soul for reviews - whichever you prefer!

**Three, Three, the Rising: Chapter III  
**_In which Remus has an office, a bout of introspection and an unexpected visitor_

The office looked more cold and empty than normal; less clutter, less coziness, less potential for confusion and carelessness. The grindilow was still in its tank on a chest of drawers, one of which whistled to itself every so often whilst making a cup of tea. Those were still in endless supply, but not from his old chipped, pink teapot. That had gone out of use after the spout had fallen off and Remus had refused to get it altered by magic. The spout was now on the drawer, which _had_ been made water-tight and able to boil things via transfiguration of the insides. Remus frowned as he looked around. It was less of his home, his den to retreat to, less comforting than it had been the first time he had enrolled into Hogwarts as a teacher. He didn't want to think it, but the threat of Lucius Malfoy hanging over his head had made him all the more ready to move out a seconds notice – and all the more meticulous lest something should escape. He didn't want to think it, but he did, and the knowledge that a man he barely ever saw, let alone knew, could... not control, but manipulate the barriers and boundaries within Remus' life, made him feel somehow violated. He glared at the grindilow as if to take his annoyance out on it, then sighed as it blinked it's impassive, scaly eyes at him. He turned away from it and felt a new surge of anger course through him. He whipped his wand out from his robes and after a mumbled incantation a bright blue ball materialized into the air, about the same size a bludger. It meandered off a short distance before Remus glared at it, whereupon it promptly turned around and hurtled towards him. Remus flicked his wrist and an ice blue light whizzed out of the end of his wand, colliding with the ball and deflecting it, causing a violently bright ice blue explosion in the spot where the ball had been. It zoomed at him again, and he yet again shot the sliver of light from his wand, smashing into the ball and sending it speeding off in another direction only to turn back and pursue him. This continued for a few minutes, Remus weaving and ducking between the sparse furniture of the room to avoid the blue missile when it got too close to fire at, when suddenly there was a knock on the office door. Remus was so surprised that he got thwacked in the face by his own toy and fell backwards over a footstool.

"Come in" he moaned, rubbing his back and waving the blue ball away into oblivion. By the time he got up, Harry Potter had already entered his office and was looking at him skeptically. Remus urged himself not to feel anger towards the boy, but he felt that he deserved a little more respect for being both a teacher and a semi-guardian. "Yes, Harry?" he questioned, rather more coldly than he should have done, and before the boy had even had a chance to explain his presence.

"I um... I..." Harry started, and swallowed. "I just came to... y'know... talk and stuff. See how you were. And um... see about a retest, I suppose." He continued awkwardly. Remus immediately softened, he could see the potential combustibility of the situation and understood how confusing it must have been for Harry. He smiled and got up, drawing a chair over with his wand.

"Ah, of course. Do sit down Harry, you're always welcome. Would you like some tea?"

"Erm..." Harry looked apprehensively at the drawer, which was hissing quietly in a corner. "um, I... uh, sure – I mean, yes please, thank you professor, I mean..." he was cut off by an appreciative whistle from the drawer which promptly set about boiling water. Remus smiled again, warmly and indicated Harry to sit in the armchair which had been brought over for him. Harry did so, and Remus likewise after setting aside some mugs and locating his stash of tea, cunningly hidden behind the eye of a statue. Remus Lupin knew how easily Minerva McGonagalls nerves were frayed, and what lengths she would go to in order to keep her tea supply from waning, or from getting anywhere near Sybil Trelawny. Remus smiled fondly at the thought of the pair of them hunting around in his office, narrowly avoiding being snapped at by grindilows and avenging drawers in order to find the as-of-yet undiscovered tea. It would be less trouble to conjure some up, but one would be surprised at how hard tea was to summon. And one quick cuppa was never one, never quick, and never served in a cup but in a chalice, and with salmon and cucumber sandwiches as an accompaniment, whenever House Elves were involved. Remus noticed Harry swiveling uncomfortable in the armchair.

"Do go on, Harry. It's not every day we have students in here asking to be examined."

**-- Fin --**

... for now, mwahaha... review my pretties, review!!


	4. Chapter IV

Genre – Angst/Humour

Format – Third person

Rating – PG-13

Warnings – Sex, metaphorical sex, slash, deep thinking, cynicism

Couplings – Harry/Draco, and I'll leave you to work the rest out

Summary – Remus Lupin was controlled, but he wasn't in control. Not when it came to Lucius Malfoy.

A/N – I'm still terrible, at, well, generally at life… but more specifically at updating. However, here is another chapter, enjoy, and review please )

**Three, Three the Rising: Chapter IV  
**_In which tea is closely guarded by all, and __Remus__ has what seems like a good idea_

"Do go on, Harry. It's not every day we have students in here asking to be examined."

"Well, I just thought..." muttered Harry and trailed off.

"OK then that's settled – we can do the exam today." Remus smiled again at the surprised expression on Harry's face.

"Today? I mean – it needs time, and revision, and planning and... er... an examiner."

"Come now Harry, I'm as good an examiner as any, and we don't even mark your performance, just put the exam memory in a pensive and send it off to the board."

"Yeah but..." Harry started

"And as for revision Mister Potter, you should have done it already." Remus grinned as Harry muttered something else and picked fretfully at a hole in the arm of the chair.

"Alright, you've got until tomorrow, come and find me then."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when the two mugs disappeared into the drawer and were spat out again moments later, steaming and filled to the brim with a rich, amber liquid. Remus considered briefly how many tea leaves Snape had hidden in his potions bottles. There was a brief silence where Remus surveyed Harry over a mug which he had retrieved from the draw and handed to the boy. Harry looked awkwardly at it, and the drawer whistled aggressively at him. He hastily sipped the scalding liquid in order not to upset it further. Remus settled back into his armchair and waited.

"Um... professor, I was meaning to ask but... um, are you OK?"

Remus blinked. This was not the anguished cries of self absorbed teenage woes that he had been expecting.

"I'm, um, I'm fine Harry. Whatever gave you any other impression?" Privately Remus decided that he really didn't want to know.

"You've erm... I don't know... been a little... um... a little... edgy lately" Edgy, highly strung, paranoid, constantly agitated; all ways to describe Remus Lupin's emotional and psychological state at the moment. It was aggravating how easily it was spotted. He tried an easy smile.

"Everything's fine Harry, honestly. I, after all, am not taking my NEWT's as the moment." Harry's faced contorted involuntarily at the thought. If Remus were in a slightly better mood, he could have laughed, but smiling was about all he could manage at that moment. He smiled again, although he knew Harry could tell it was a strained one. He waited for that observation, which didn't come. Harry just sat there, and with a quietly all knowing, patient look on his face. Remus felt his mouth twitch down into a scowl. "Seriously Harry, nothing's the matter, I'm absolutely fine, just this was a particularly ruthless full moon and I'm a little worse for wear as a result of it." This wasn't entirely untrue, agitation and stress had caused the last transformation to be more painful and unsettling than usual. "There's nothing happening, at least nothing for you to worry about. Not that there should be anything even for you not to worry about, only... just... look, it's... everything, I mean, is under control. I've had enough experience looking after myself." Harry looked at the ground and didn't reply. Remus felt he hadn't really convinced the boy, but instead of addressing the guilt and shame of lying to Harry that was creeping around in the pit of his stomach, Remus pushed it aside and decided to change the subject. "So, Harry... Tell me about the other NEWT exams. How did they go?" Harry glanced up and seemed to shake himself out of thought. He emitted a small sigh and blinked a few times."Erm... well I did Transfiguration first on Monday; that was alright, my transforming the block of wood into a talking watch lacked creativity, I think, but ingenuity and style were OK, it had a nice mahogany finish... then there was Divination on Thursday..."

"Ah yes, divination – tell me about that Harry, it was rather an odd choice for you to make."

"Yeah, I would have thought so too a couple of years ago. I'm not sure it's 'the sight' that kept me on, and it certainly wasn't Trelawny, um... Professor Trelawny, I mean. I think it was a purely instinctive choice."

"Interesting. You believe in instinct then, as well as the future?"

"I don't know that belief has much to do with it. I think I'm still getting used to the magical world, and well, since I never really used to believe in magic, and then all of a sudden it came blasting out of the blue at me, I've learnt that perhaps keeping a pretty open mind is the best way to go about things. You shock less easily." Remus thought this quite insightful for a seventeen year old. Smiling, yet again, meditatively and raising his tea mug to his lips he then suddenly realized that there was little in the way of tea left, just a few mouthfuls and some tea leaves. He decided to put the great tasseographist to work.

"So read my tea leaves."

"What?"


End file.
